


The V Word

by g_odalisque13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Het, Humor, Loss of Virginity, Romance, Schmoop, Slice of Life, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_odalisque13/pseuds/g_odalisque13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is determined to lose her virginity as soon as possible when she gets to college. Things don’t go quite according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The V Word

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on March 23, 2015 on [LJ](http://g-odalisque13.livejournal.com/89826.html).

“Tonight is the night,” Baekhyun insisted as she carefully winged out the liner on her right eye with her felt-tipped eyeliner. “I’m losing my virginity tonight.”

Jongdae snorted in amusement. “What if there isn’t anyone decent at the party?”

“I‘m sure there will be a better selection than my high school,” Baekhyun told her. “Besides, I don’t intend to be _that_ picky. I just want to do it and see what all the fuss is about.”

In high school, Baekhyun had dated one guy for a few months and they had made out a fair bit, but they had never progressed past some over the shirt groping, despite Baekhyun’s willingness and curiosity.

“The first time isn’t always all that enjoyable,” Jongdae warned her. “Don’t get your hopes up.”

“Okay, okay, Miss I’ve-had-a-boyfriend-since-junior-year-in-high-school,” Baekhyun scoffed. “No need to flaunt your knowledge.”

Jongdae raised a brow and wisely said nothing.

Baekhyun grinned in victory and made a matching wing on her other eye.

Now that she was in college, she had no intention of leaving her virginity intact for long. She knew that some people made a big deal out of it, but that just wasn’t her. When her high school friend had told her that she wanted rose petals on the bed and candles all around for her first time, Baekhyun had nearly laughed in her face. Okay, she pretty much _had_ laughed in her face.

Baekhyun wasn’t under the impression that it was going to be magical or wonderful. She didn’t think that she’d be a changed person after she had sex for the first time. She just wanted to get it over with, so she’d know what it was all about and she could move on with her life.

When she’d told her friends about her intent before they’d all left for college, they’d been appalled. But Baekhyun’s mind was made up. Screw what society said. It was her virginity and she’d do what she wanted with it!

Fortunately, her new roommate, Jongdae, didn’t appear to be entirely judgmental about her goals. She seemed mostly amused even though she’d lost her virginity to her first love and high school boyfriend whom she was still dating.

Still, Baekhyun appreciated her...understanding.

“If you bring someone back here,” Jongdae said, “I’ll text you before I come in, so pay attention to your phone.”

“Will do!” Baekhyun told her, capping her eyeliner and sticking it in her makeup bag in case she needed to touch up later that night.

“But the stay the fuck away from my bed when you do the deed,” Jongdae warned. “I will kill you if your Prince Cherrypopper gets jizz on my shit.”

Baekhyun laughed. “I promise.”

 

\---

 

As far as college parties went, it was pretty okay. Or at least Baekhyun was fairly sure it was, since she had never actually been to a college party before. But there was decent music and the room that particular frat house had set aside for dancing was spacious enough and was relatively clean. There were a lot of people there and there seemed to be a enough attractive people the Baekhyun would surely be able to find _someone_ who caught her interest.

She felt like there was the potential to find someone to have sex with, so she was feeling optimistic when she had finished her cup of spiked punch and moved onto the dancefloor with Jongdae to see what she could find.

After they’d danced to about four songs, Baekhyun honed in on a guy who’d just entered the room. And at least from fifteen feet away in the semi-dark, he looked really good- tall with broad shoulders, full lips, and dark hair that fell into his big eyes

Baekhyun nudged Jongdae in the side with her pointy elbow.

Jongdae scowled at her for interrupting the fancy footwork she was attempting (Baekhyun was very graciously not laughing at her dance skills), before she followed Baekhyun’s gaze after some frantic gesturing.

“ _Cute, right_?” Baekhyun mouthed at her, and Jongdae nodded in agreement, motioning for Baekhyun to make her move. But Baekhyun held up a finger indicating that she was going to wait a little. She knew what she was doing...kind of.

Baekhyun watched as he edged along the dance floor before pulling the guy who was with him out to dance.

And _oh_. Baekhyun _hadn’t_ been expecting _that_.This guy, while attractive, didn’t hold himself like he knew that he was. When he danced, however, that was a different story. And it was a story that Baekhyun definitely wanted more of.

Baekhyun might not have been the most skilled dancer, but she knew how to move her hips. So with that in mind, she slowly made her way over to where the guy was dancing- his friend having drifted over to the other side of the room, though it didn’t appear as though the guy in question had even noticed.

When Baekhyun was dancing right in front of him, and he still didn’t seem aware of her presence, Baekhyun reached a hand out and dragged her fingers lightly down his chest.

The guy’s eyes snapped up to meet hers, gaze startled.

Baekhyun smiled coyly, taking a step closer and continuing to roll her hips sensuously.

“Mind if I join you?” Baekhyun asked when the guy continued to stare at her like he wasn’t sure what she was doing.

He blinked, peering down at his own shoulder where Baekhyun was resting her hand, before looking back up at her.

“It’s...fine,” he finally answered, voice deeper than Baekhyun had expected, though he was still looking somewhat confused.

And though Baekhyun wasn’t sure what could have possibly been confusing about her wanting to dance with him, she grinned.

“I’m Baekhyun,” she said, stepping close enough that she could feel the way their clothes brushed with their movements.

“Jongin,” the guy offered, not moving into her, but not stepping back either.

“Jongin,” she repeated, leaning close enough that she could smell whatever cologne he was wearing as she spoke into his ear, “What year are you?”

“Freshman,” was his reply, and Baekhyun could feel the vibration of his voice where her other hand had come to rest next to his sternum.

“Me too,” she told him, eliminating that last bit of space between them as she pressed against his front.

The easy sway of Jongin’s body faltered slightly, but then picked up again- his hands coming to rest lightly at her waist.

Baekhyun smiled to herself. She thought she’d made a fine choice.

 

\---

 

Approximately six songs later and they were still dancing together- pressed just as closely and neither making any move to break away.

Though Jongin had seemed somewhat uncomfortable at first, he’d quickly regained that confidence that Baekhyun had first seen when he’d started to dance. And getting to feel those smooth and easy moves against her had Baekhyun more desperate than ever to hand in her V-card once and for all.

With her thigh slotted between Jongin’s, Baekhyun could feel the way he had gotten slightly hard against her leg, and she was going to take that as a sign to get a little bolder.

Tilting her head up, Baekhyun ran her lips across the side of Jongin’s neck, letting her breath puff hot against his pulse point before she finally pressed them firmly to him jaw.

Jongin’s hips stuttered slightly against her and she smirked.

Pulling back just enough, Baekhyun looked up to meet Jongin’s dark eyes, ignoring the people dancing messily on either side of them and the fact that one of her least favorite songs had just come on, and pressed her lips to his.

Jongin hesitated before he was kissing her back softly- lips just as soft as she’d imagined as he pressed a series of prolonged, closed-mouthed kisses to her mouth. And that was good. Baekhyun could feel the way the kisses were making her head spin and her heart beat loud enough that all the noise of the party was slightly muffled, but she wanted more.

Nipping lightly at his lower lip, Baekhyun didn’t miss the opportunity to dart her tongue inside when his lips parted on a gasp. And she definitely felt the quiet moan he let out when she curled her tongue around his.

 _Fuck_.

Baekhyun could feel herself throbbing where Jongin’s leg was pressed lightly against her through her underwear, and all she wanted was for Jongin to relieve that ache for her. Now.

Reluctantly pulling back from the kiss, Baekhyun took just a second to admire the slightly dazed, needy look in Jongin’s eyes before she was pressing her lips against his ear.

“What to come back to my place?” she asked, her own voice throaty with her arousal.

Jongin was looking at her in confusion when Baekhyun looked to him for an answer.

Had he not understood her over the music? Did he speak another language?

“Your place?” he asked, brows furrowed, “Why?”

Despite the fact that Baekhyun thought it was incredibly obvious, and despite her lack of shame up until that point, Baekhyun found herself unable to simply say _to have sex_.

“We can...watch a movie or something?” she tried, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

That was still pretty clear, right?

And if Jongin wanted to pretend that they had innocent intentions and that his erection wasn’t pressing into Baekhyun’s hip, then fine.

Jongin’s forehead smoothed out and he nodded slowly, lips spreading in a smile.

Grabbing his hand, Baekhyun eagerly led him off the dance floor and toward the exit, pausing only to widen her eyes meaningfully at Jongdae where she was still dancing.

As far as Baekhyun was concerned, they couldn’t get back to her dorm room fast enough.

 

\---

 

As soon as they entered the room, Jongin made a beeline for the closest bed before seeming to remember that he didn’t know which one was Baekhyun’s.

“Other one,” Baekhyun told him, kicking off her heels by the door and going to set her purse on her desk.

The walk to her dorm had been somewhat awkwardly quiet, so Baekhyun was pleased to see Jongin eagerly flop down on her bed. That seemed like a good sign, because despite the uncomfortable four minute stroll they’d just had, Baekhyun was still so ready to be naked.

“What movies do you have?” Jongin asked as Baekhyun was contemplating whether or not she should start undressing before climbing onto the bed herself.

She blinked. Did he want to have a movie on while they had sex? Was it really necessary to act as though they were really going to watch it when there was no one else there?

“Um...I have a few on my computer…” she offered, and Jongin nodded, waiting for her to list them. “I have _The Holiday_ , _Mean Girls_ , _Black Swan_ , _Transformers_ -”

“Oh! _Transformers_! I love that movie!” Jongin cut in excitedly, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but wonder how awkward it was going to be making out with that in the background. Hopefully they could pause it or something.

With a shrug, Baekhyun opened her laptop and started the movie, setting her computer up on her desk so they’d be able to see it from her bed.

“Can you turn it up a little?” Jongin asked before Baekhyun could walk over to turn the light off.

Baekhyun couldn’t understand why it would matter how loud it was since they weren’t really watching it, but she complied anyway before turning off the lights, and finally climbing onto her bed to settle next to Jongin.

The movie was starting, but Baekhyun was much more concerned with the warmth of Jongin’s body next to hers- leaning into him and pressing a kiss to the side of his neck.

Jongin froze and looked at her in surprise. Baekhyun scooted forward for a kiss, and though Jongin didn’t deny her, he did pull away after just a second.

“I can’t concentrate on the movie if you’re going to do that,” he told her with an awkward laugh.

Baekhyun was about to reply with some sort of suggestive, or possibly sarcastic (she hadn’t decided yet), reply when she noticed just how uncomfortable Jongin looked- regarding her warily with his lower lip sucked into his mouth and his cheeks pink.

Oh. _Oh_. He _actually_ wanted to watch a movie.

Baekhyun wasn’t sure if she wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it, or cry with how badly she wanted, not to mention how much she’d psyched herself up for that night. And now...now she was going to end her Saturday watching _Transformers_.

It had certainly seemed like Jongin was into her at the party when they’d been dancing together. She’d certainly _felt_ his interest pressed against her, but apparently he wasn’t interested enough to want to have sex with her.

Baekhyun tried not to take it too personally.

Still though. She had to force herself not to sulk as she apologized and settled in to watch the movie.

Jongin, at least, seemed happy then- shooting her a smile and suggesting that they lay down because it would be more comfortable.

As he settled behind her like a big spoon to her little spoon, Baekhyun came to the conclusion that Jongin was just looking for a cuddle buddy. Not exactly what Baekhyun had been looking for but…

Containing her sigh, Baekhyun got comfortable. It could have been worse.

 

\---

 

About halfway through the movie, Jongin had fallen asleep- breathing evening out and his arm heavy where it was draped over Baekhyun’s waist.

By the time the movie was nearly over, Baekhyun was wondering if he was going to wake up on his own or if she was going to have to wake him.

That was when Jongdae texted her- phone vibrating on her desk.

Reaching over and managing not to wake Jongin in the process, Baekhyun read the message her roommate had sent her.

_is it safe to come home?_

Baekhyun quickly replied with a _yes_ , and Jongdae let herself in a couple minutes later.

When she caught sight of Jongin, asleep, in Baekhyun’s bed, her eyebrows shot up. Apparently, she’d been expecting Baekhyun to be alone by then.

Quietly taking off her shoes and making her way over to her own bed, Jongdae looked at her questioningly.

Making an ‘O’ with one hand, Jongdae lewdly stuck two fingers from the other hand through the opening and tilted her head in question.

Baekhyun shook her head.

Jongdae held her right hand like she was gripping something and brought it to her mouth, poking her tongue against her cheek.

Baekhyun shook her head again.

By that point, Jongdae looked like she was fighting back a laugh.

Hopping onto her own bed, Jongdae moved her right hand up and down in a jerking off motion- eyes dancing with amusement.

Baekhyun scowled and shook her head again.

Jongdae covered her mouth with two hands as she bent over in mirth, quickly flopping over to bury her face in her pillow to silence herself as her shoulders shook with laughter.

Baekhyun was not pleased, nor amused.

It wasn’t her fault that none of that had happened! She’d tried her best!

After a couple of moments, Jongdae sat up again, still looking far too entertained at Baekhyun’s sad predicament.

“What did you do?” she mouthed at her, and Baekhyun inaudibly sighed.

“Watched a fucking movie!” Baekhyun emphatically mouthed back, gesturing toward her computer while trying not to move around too much, lest she wake Jongin.

Jongdae laughed into her hands again before gathering herself.

“Are you gonna wake him up?” she mouthed.

Baekhyun shrugged as well as she could from her position.

“Wanna sleep in my bed?” Jongdae offered, making sleeping gestures as she pointed at her bed, even though Baekhyun had been able to read her lips.

Thinking for a moment, Baekhyun considered it, but she ultimately decided that it wouldn’t be necessary. She wanted to sleep in her own bed, for one. And the only thing more awkward than waking up next to some guy she’d just met the night before would be having him wake up to find her sleeping in her roommate’s bed and knowing that she’d done it because he’d fallen asleep in hers.

Baekhyun shook her head and Jongdae made an _up to you_ face before she grabbed her toothbrush and headed out to the communal bathroom to get ready for bed.

Baekhyun knew that she should do the same, but couldn’t seem to motivate herself. Besides, she didn’t want to suffer through Jongdae laughing at her some more while she brushed her teeth.

So instead, she quickly changed into a t-shirt and a pair of sleep shorts, and grabbed an extra blanket since Jongin was lying on top of the ones on her bed.

Shutting her laptop (she didn’t need to see the last five minutes of the movie, anyway), she climbed back into bed next to Jongin and spread the blanket over them both.

That night had been a bit of a bust, but she’d just try again next weekend.

In the meantime, she was exhausted, so she shut her eyes and found herself drifting off within a few minutes- Jongin’s body heat making her feel all nice and warm under the thin blanket.

 

\---

 

Baekhyun woke up feeling too warm and like she’d stayed in one position all night- shoulder sore and neck feeling tight.

A quick glance to her left revealed the cause for both of those things- Jongin taking up half her twin-sized bed and providing extra body heat that Baekhyun wasn’t used to.

With the sun shining in the windows, Baekhyun got a better look at the guy she'd shared a bed with than she’d gotten the previous night. His lashes were thick and dark, fanned over the tops of his cheeks in sleep. His soft lips were parted as he breathed quietly, and the morning light highlighted his cheekbones and defined jaw.

Baekhyun felt a fresh stab of disappointment that he hadn’t seemed interested in her beyond a little making out. Maybe he was out of her league, she thought, stomach sinking at the idea that she’d foolishly tried to seduce someone she had no chance with. He _was_ really attractive.

At least she had good taste.

Baekhyun comforted herself with that thought as she slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Jongin, and tiptoed out of the room to brush her teeth and wash her face before she had to face her failed conquest.

Jongdae was still asleep, just a lump under her covers, when Baekhyun returned to her room, but Jongin was sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes with balled up fists- blinking at Baekhyun like he was still processing where he was.

“Morning,” he said, voice even deeper than it had been the night before, and Baekhyun was quick to bring a finger to her lips as she gestured at the Jongdae lump in the other bed.

Jongin’s eyes widened when he caught sight of Baekhyun’s sleeping roommate, looking genuinely guilty when he mouthed _sorry_ at her.

Baekhyun nodded as she made her way back over to her side of the room to put away her toothbrush.

“Sorry I fell asleep,”Jongin whispered when Baekhyun was close enough to hear. “I didn’t mean to steal your bed.”

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun whispered back, not really sure of what else to say. This was her first morning after, except she couldn’t even take a cue from the movies because they hadn’t even had sex. How was she supposed to navigate a morning after with a guy who’d slept over, but basically turned down sex?

“Where did you sleep?” Jongin asked quietly, and Baekhyun blinked- surprised.

“In my bed…” she replied, amazed that he hadn’t even woken up once during the night and noticed the human crammed in next to him.

Jongin actually seemed to flush at that revelation, surprise turning into a silent chuckle as he ran his fingers through the hair on the back of his head.

Baekhyun stood awkwardly next to the bed, one foot resting on top of the other one as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her top was kind of thin and...she didn’t exactly care, but if Jongin was going to get all embarrassed about sharing a bed, she wasn’t sure how he’d handle the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra.

She didn’t want to just tell him to leave, but she was feeling pretty lost as to what to do, and she kind of just wanted to sit with her failure to lose her virginity alone. She didn’t need rejection literally staring her in the face.

Jongin yawned and rubbed his eyes again before he seemed to realize that Baekhyun was just standing there, watching at him.

“Oh, uh,” he pushed the blanket off his legs, “I’ll get going.”

Baekhyun nodded, trying not to make her relief obvious.

Sliding off Baekhyun’s bed, the frame high off the ground so she could stack plastic boxes for storage underneath, Jongin shoved a hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

Baekhyun felt a stab of sympathy for the guy due to the fact that he’d slept in his tight jeans with his cell phone in his pocket.

“Wanna, um, exchange numbers?” Jongin whispered, chewing on his lower lip and looking unsure.

Caught off guard, Baekhyun felt her brows furrow. He wanted to exchange numbers? Why? He obviously wasn’t interested in her. Unless maybe he just wanted to be friends. Maybe he was trying to expand his social circle. Or he wanted to watch more movies with her or something.

But aside from the fact that he’d turned down her advances, Baekhyun couldn’t think of any reason _not_ to give him her number. At least he’d turned her down nicely.

“Okay,” she agreed, grabbing her phone off her desk and handing it over.

Truthfully, she didn’t expect to ever hear from him, but at least, after that, he left her to wallow in her intact virginity sorrow alone.

 

\---

 

“What do you think of these?” Jongdae asked, angling her laptop screen so Baekhyun could see the shoes on the screen.

“Damn!” Baekhyun marveled, scooting closer to get a better look at the stilettos, “Those are badass. You should definitely get them.”

“I would, but Kyungsoo doesn’t like it when I wear heels,” Jongdae said with a sigh, referring to her high school boyfriend who was attending college six hours away, “Especially ones as tall as these.”

Baekhyun scoffed, making her thoughts on limiting one’s shoe collection because of a fussy boyfriend very clear.

“He’s...short,” Jongdae explained with a laugh.

Baekhyun quirked a brow. “How short?”

“Well… he _says_ he’s 170 centimeters, but… I think he’s more like 165, to be honest.”

Baekhyun laughed, shaking her head. “While that _is_ unfortunate, I still don’t think you should let him dictate your shoe choices. Besides, he’s not even here. You could at least wear them when you’re not with him.”

“True,” Jongdae allowed, gazing at the screen longingly.

Baekhyun’s phone buzzed in her lap before she could do something obnoxious like click _add to cart_ on Jongdae’s behalf.

_srry again for falling asleep ><_

Baekhyun blinked at her phone in surprise.

She hadn’t expected to hear from Jongin at all, much less the same day that she’d seen him out of her dorm room when she’d chosen not to tell him quite how much his hair was sticking up in the back.

 _no worries~_ , Baekhyun replied, tossing her phone onto the bed next to her and trying not to fixate on why he’d turned her down the night before like she’d been doing all morning.

“Who was that?” Jongdae asked distractedly, staring at the shoes in her online shopping cart with her cursor hovering over the _remove_ button.

“Jongin,” Baekhyun told her, still thrown off.

“The guy from last night?”

Baekhyun nodded.

“Was he looking for a human body pillow?” Jongdae teased, shooting a self-satisfied grin at Baekhyun over her shoulder. “Or maybe he thinks your bed is more comfortable than his.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Baekhyun whined “Have some sympathy. My life is difficult.”

Jongdae nodded somberly. “Guys just using you for your movie collection…”

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun exclaimed, picking up her pillow threateningly like she was about to launch it at Jongdae’s head.

Jongdae cackled.

“Ugh,” Baekhyun groaned, dropping the pillow back on her bed and flopping down on top of it, “I just wanna have _sex_ ,” she complained. “Why is that so hard?”

“I assume you aren’t looking for a joke about sex being _hard_ ,” Jongdae mused, and Baekhyun flipped her off with her face still half buried in her pillow.

“Soon,” Baekhyun announced, raising an arm awkwardly over her head despite the way her body was twisted, “I am going to lose my virginity _soon_. For real.”

“That’s the spirit!” Jongdae cheered.

Baekhyun simply buried her face completely in her pillow and whined again.

 

\---

 

Baekhyun felt her phone vibrate in her lap, pulling her attention away from what her history professor was writing on the board.

European History was her last class of the day, and Baekhyun was just counting down the minutes until she could go get dinner in the cafeteria. She was starving.

Carefully holding her cell phone under her desk so the professor wouldn’t see it, Baekhyun checked her messages.

Surprisingly, she’d received a text from Jongin.

It had been four days since Baekhyun’s failed attempt at losing her virginity, and she hadn’t heard from Jongin since he’d texted her Sunday afternoon when he’d texted to apologize for falling asleep in her bed.

Truthfully, she’d been mostly trying to forget that the entire thing had ever happened. If she was going to keep trying to find someone to have sex with, she had to keep her confidence up. And remembering Jongin’s rejection on Saturday night was not the way to do that.

_wanna get dinner in the caf in 30 min?_

Baekhyun re-read the text three times, even though it was a short, straight forward message.

It was so casual, that Baekhyun wondered if Jongin had accidentally sent it to the wrong person.

Not wanting to agree and then have Jongin tell her he meant to send it to someone else, Baekhyun replied with a neutral, _i’m in class for another forty minutes._

If it was a mistake, then it wasn’t like she’d been clamoring to have dinner with him. She didn’t want to seem _desperate_.

And she wasn’t, she reminded herself. Just because things didn’t work out with Jongin didn’t mean that she was going to die a virgin.

Baekhyun’s phone vibrated again, and she checked it- expecting something along the lines of _oops wrong number!_

Instead, it said, _we can meet in 40 min then?_

Well, apparently the text _had_ been for her.

Baekhyun had been planning on getting dinner alone since Jongdae had class when Baekhyun wanted to eat, so she supposed that there was no harm in eating with Jongin. Though she was a bit confused by the invitation.

Maybe his roommate was busy, Baekhyun reasoned. Maybe he was one of those people that couldn’t eat alone.

Whatever the motivation, Baekhyun had no reason to turn him down, so she replied with, _ok that’s fine_.

Jongin immediately replied.

_meet u in the caf! :)_

Baekhyun didn’t know what to expect from Jongin, but she was definitely looking forward to a plate of fettuccine alfredo.

 

\---

 

Jongin was waiting outside the cafeteria when Baekhyun walked up 42 minutes later, smiling shyly when he caught sight of her.

“Hi,” he greeted, pausing just a second for her to respond before he gestured for her to lead the way.

Baekhyun handed her meal card over to the woman at the entrance to swipe and waited for Jongin to swipe his card before she made a beeline for the pasta bar.

“I’m gonna-” Jongin gestured at the main food line where they were serving fried chicken and mashed potatoes.

Baekhyun nodded.

“I’ll get us seats,” she offered, noting the mass of students waiting for chicken versus the two people ahead of her in line for pasta.

“Thanks,” Jongin grinned, hurrying over to join the long queue.

Baekhyun wasn’t sure what they were going to talk about, but it wouldn’t be so bad to have dinner with Jongin. He was definitely as nice as she remembered (and also as attractive, but that was moot).

When Jongin finally made his way over to the table Baekhyun had snagged near the windows, Baekhyun was halfway done with her pasta. She’s intended to wait, but she had seriously been so hungry. And the line for chicken was no joke.

“Sorry,” Jongin said sheepishly, setting his plate down along with his plastic cup of Coke.

“No problem,” Baekhyun shrugged, twirling the fettucine around the tines of her fork and taking another bite.

“So, uh,” Jongin started after taking a few bites of chicken, “what class did you have before this?”

“European history,” Baekhyun told him, “It always goes by so slowly because I’m hungry.”

Jongin nodded sympathetically.

“Are you a history major or…”

Baekhyun laughed, “No. I’m undecided. But It’s pretty safe to say that I won’t choose history. I’ll probably do...business or something. I dunno. Something practical. And then I’ll do something cool for my minor. Like creative writing or something. How about you?”

“I’m majoring in education,” Jongin told her through a mouthful of chicken that he hastily swallowed and chased down with a swig of soda, “and minoring in dance.”

“Oh! That’s cool,” Baekhyun said, surprised. She hadn’t even known that they offered dance as a minor. Though that explained why Jongin had seemed so at home on the dancefloor at the party.

“I wanted to major in dance,”Jongin went on, fiddling with his cup, “but my parents wanted me to major in something more...normal.”

Baekhyun snorted in sympathy.

“Are you gonna, like, be a dance teacher?” she asked, taking a sip of her own soda.

Jongin’s face lit up. “That’s actually why I chose education as my major. I mean, I know you don’t need an education degree to teach dance, but I figure it won’t hurt. I’d love to get a job teaching dance someday. But either way, I do really like kids, so I’d like teaching elementary school.”

“That’s cool,” Baekhyun said with a nod, finishing up the last of the pasta on her plate and dragging it through the pooled cheese sauce.

Jongin smiled, holding eye contact for a second too long before he quickly looked back down at his chicken and picked up his fork to take a bite of mashed potatoes.

Baekhyun finished her soda while Jongin chewed and studied his plate before she announced that she was going to get some dessert.

When she returned a minute later with a cone of soft serve ice cream, Jongin was nearly done with his food.

“So…” Jongin started after swallowing, “do you like your roommate?”

“Yeah, she’s cool,” Baekhyun told him. “She’s got a boyfriend at another college though, so they’re always on Skype. I think I’m gonna end up getting sexiled for a Skype date one of these days.”

Jongin’s eyes widened as he flushed before he quickly finished off his Coke.

Right. No mentions of sex when in the presence of Jongin.

“Do you like your roommate?” Baekhyun asked, hoping to get past the awkward moment. Baekhyun talked about sex pretty often, but she didn’t want Jongin to think that she was trying to get him into bed again. She didn’t want to get rejected _twice_.

“Yeah!” Jongin replied, grasping onto the subject change enthusiastically. “Yeah, I like him a lot. He’s on dance team with me even though he’d not a dance minor or anything. So I got really lucky that we have stuff in common. And stuff.”

Baekhyun nodded, licking up some ice cream before starting in on the cone.

“Is your roommate-” Jongin started before pausing. “What does she do?”

“She’s a music education major,” Baekhyun told him, holding a hand in front of her mouth so he wouldn’t have to see the partially chewed cone when she answered.

“Oh! That’s really cool,” Jongin enthused. “I mean. Not cooler than...being undecided. Um.”

Baekhyun couldn’t hold back her laughter at Jongin’s failed attempt to not insult her. Fortunately, she wasn’t insulted- just amused.

“It’s a lot cooler than being undecided,” she assured him, still laughing.

Jongin chuckled, fiddling with the hair at his nape as he blushed at the tabletop.

“I mean, I’m sure you’ll choose something cool, too. When you, um, decide.”

Baekhyun grinned, happy that Jongin had invited her to dinner after all.

“Thanks for your vote of confidence,” she teased, feeling pleased when Jongin laughed- lightly kicking her foot under the table.

Maybe being Jongin’s dinner companion and movie friend wouldn’t be so bad.

 

\---

 

_wanna get smoothies off campus 2morrow?_

Baekhyun stared at her phone. It had been only two days since they’d had dinner in the cafeteria together, and though it had been pretty enjoyable, Baekhyun still hadn’t been expecting to hear from Jongin so soon.

Not that she was complaining. He was nice, albeit kind of awkward, so she certainly didn’t mind spending time with him. She was just...confused. Maybe he often acquired new friends by dancing up against them at parties?

The next day was Saturday, and Baekhyun had nothing planned, so smoothies seemed like a good idea.

_sure~ what time?_

Jongin didn’t reply for another two hours, and Baekhyun had a moment of panic that the invitation had been meant for someone else.

As she was working on an essay for her literature class that evening, Jongin finally responded.

_srry! i was in dance practice >< how abt 3?_

_ok meet by the faculty lot?_

This time, the reply was nearly instantaneous.

_k c u!_

Baekhyun quirked a brow at the shorthand, but opted to let it go.

She guessed...she had a new friend?

 

\---

 

“So then he told me about the weird guy on his floor who always wanders around naked, and all his classes, and...it was fun, I guess?” Baekhyun finished with a shrug, flinging her socks off her feet in the direction of her hamper from where she was sprawled on her bed.

“That’s good?” Jongdae laughed, stretched out on her own bed on her stomach with her phone in her hands in case Kyungsoo texted her.

“Yeah, I mean, it _was_ fun,” Baekhyun amended, smacking her bare feet into her comforter. “He’s just definitely different than I imagined at the party.”

“Yeah?” Jongdae prompted, glancing over at Baekhyun before looking back at her phone when it vibrated.

“Well, for one, I expected him to fuck me…”

Jongdae snorted, “You’re a great observer of people, you know that, Baek? You hang out with the guy three times and you’ve managed to surmise that he hasn’t fucked you. How very astute.”

“Fuck you,” Baekhyun bit out, but it wasn’t even half angry and Jongdae knew it.

“I’m set on that front,” she said cheekily, sticking out her tongue and Baekhyun flipped her off.

“But I mean he’s different in that, like, I dunno. He’s really...awkward? But like, endearing awkward, not so-painful-I-want-to-die awkward,” she explained, examining the emergency sprinkler on the ceiling thoughtfully. “And he’s really earnest. But not in a bad way. I dunno. He’s not a bad guy to be around, you know?”

“Who paid for the smoothies?” Jongdae asked, and Baekhyun frowned at her. Had Jongdae even been listening to her thorough descriptions?

“He did,” she told Jongdae anyway. “I said I’d pay next time.”

“Well, I’m glad he’s not bad to be around considering he’s courting you,” Jongdae told her wryly.

“What?” Baekhyun squawked, sitting up on her bed to turn to face Jongdae fully. “First of all, I don’t think _courting_ is the right term since it’s not, like, the seventeenth century. And second of all, _what_?”

Jongdae rolled her eyes, sitting up as well.

“Okay, so you’re _going on dates_ with him,” she amended. “Same thing.”

“We’re not going on _dates_ ,” Baekhyun protested.

Were they? No. No, right? She hadn’t exactly counted eating in the cafeteria as a date considering she ate with Jongdae in the cafeteria everyday and she was certainly not dating Jongdae. And then smoothies...it was just a casual outing! Jongdae must have been losing it.

Jongdae looked at her like she was stupid. Which she was definitely _not_.

“Baek,” she started, “you two have hung out one on one twice in the past week and he’s slept in your bed. I’d say you’re unofficially dating.”

“So? I hang out with you all the time! And he only slept in my bed _after_ he turned me down for sex!” Baekhyun insisted. “If he really wanted to date me, why would he have wanted to watch _Transformers_ instead of fuck me?”

“Maybe he doesn’t fuck on the first date,” Jongdae said with a shrug.

Baekhyun scoffed. “Who doesn’t fuck on the first date when it’s being _freely offered_?”

“ _Lots of people_ ,” Jongdae told her, seeming somewhat exhausted by the entire conversation. Which was pretty ridiculous, Baekhyun thought.

Just as ridiculous as the idea of Jongin wanting to date her after he’d turned her down.

“Okay, well,” she huffed, grasping at anything to make her point, “I still don’t think he’s trying to date me. We ate in the cafeteria, Jongdae. The _cafeteria_.”

Jongdae shrugged. “Believe what you want. Just don’t be surprised if he makes a move on _you_ next time.”

But then Jongdae got a call from Kyungsoo, so Baekhyun couldn’t press her further on the topic.

It wasn’t like she _wanted_ Jongdae to be wrong. In fact…

She just didn’t want to incorrectly assume and get turned down by the same person _twice_. She was doing her best to shake off the first instance, but she still found herself replaying that night in her head to see what she could have done differently.

But what if...what if Jongin actually _did_ want to date her? The thought had Baekhyun smiling to herself, but she quickly schooled her face.

Getting ahead of herself would only lead to disappointment.

Still, as she flopped back down on her bed, she remembered how nice it had been to share the bed with Jongin- even if it had been an accident and her shoulder had been kind of sore the next morning.

Shoving her face into her bedding, Baekhyun cursed Jongdae with her boyfriend and her optimism.

Jongade better have been right, because now that Baekhyun had the idea of dating Jongin in her head, she was having a hard time not grinning into her pillow.

Embarrassing.

 

\---

 

Baekhyun was almost entirely sure that Jongdae was wrong when she didn’t hear from Jongin for a week. He’d obviously just needed a dinner companion that time. And apparently a smoothie companion too.

Or maybe he _had_ been thinking about dating her and then decided he wasn’t interested. Maybe he didn’t like how often she swore. Or how loud she was…

Regardless, Baekhyun was pretty convinced that Jongin was _not interested_. So she was extremely surprised when, the following Friday, her phone vibrated on her desk with a call from Jongin.

First of all, he was _calling_ her? Did people even use phones as phones anymore? Baekhyun certainly didn’t.

And then, of course, there was the issue of what he wanted. Did he want to hang out? Did he mean it as a date? Did he have the wrong number?

Only one way to find out.

“Hello?”

“Hi, uh, Baekhyun?” Jongin asked, voice deep over the phone line.

“Hi,” Baekhyun said, feeling kind of dumb because she’d already said _hello_ , but not wanting to do the whole _this is she_ thing that just made her think of her mom answering the phone when telemarketers called in the days before caller i.d.

“Hi,” Jongin repeated, making that four greetings. They were doing great so far, Baekhyun thought wryly.

“What’s…up?” Baekhyun asked, unable to hide the laugh in her voice at how unimpressive both of their phone skills were. But in her defense, she never talked on the phone- preferring to text- so she was not in her element.

“I don’t have anything to do tomorrow, so…” Jongin paused, “do you wanna just...hang out? We can walk across the street and get coffee or just...wander around?”

Yes, Baekhyun very much wanted to do that. Plus, she never turned down coffee.

But...she really fucking wanted to know if he meant it as a date or not, because once she got something like that in her head, she wouldn’t be able to shake it until she was able to come to a conclusion.

Fortunately, she wasn’t exactly known for her subtlety.

“Yeah, that sounds great,” she told him, hearing him exhale into the mouthpiece. “But answer something for me first.”

“O...kay?” Jongin agreed, sounding unsure.

“Do you mean this as, like, a date? Or just hanging out?”

Jongin was quiet for a moment, and Baekhyun had a moment to wonder if she shouldn’t have asked. But there was no use beating around the bush. Whether or not Jongin wanted to date her was relevant to her interests, and she had a right to know.

“It…” Jongin finally started, clearing his throat before continuing, “It could be a date? If you want? Or...it could, um, not. Up to you.”

Baekhyun felt a shot of adrenaline shoot all the way down to her toes at the confirmation that Jongin wanted it to be a date. Well, he hadn’t exactly said that, but it was _implied_.

“Okay,” Baekhyun said brightly, standing up from her desk chair just because she wanted to move with the energy she suddenly had.

“So…” Jongin hedged, still sounded nervous, “is it a date?”

Baekhyun grinned, huffing out a happy laugh into her palm.

“Yes, it’s a date.”

“Okay,” Jongin replied, and Baekhyun could hear his smile through the phone. “I’ll meet you outside your building at two tomorrow?”

“Sounds good!” Baekhyun chirped. “See you tomorrow!”

After they hung up, Baekhyun made an extremely embarrassing squealing sound as she squatted down and then quickly stood up again.

This didn’t explain why Jongin had chosen _Transformers_ over seeing her naked, but that was an issue for another day.

“It’s a date, it’s a date, it’s a date!” she muttered happily to herself, glad that Jongdae wasn’t home to laugh at her.

A date with Jongin. Yes. She was very, very pleased.

 

\---

 

At two, when Baekhyun had emerged from her building in a crop top, cardigan, and short short short jean shorts, Jongin had already been waiting for her.

The walk to the cafe was easy- trading stories about their week and complaining about what assignments they had to work on that weekend.

Jongin seemed almost more shy and nervous this time, like the fact that this was officially a date had him fretting.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, felt so much more confident now that she knew where she stood. Knowing that Jongin actually _was_ interested in her, despite his semi-rejection on the night that they had met, put a spring in Baekhyun’s step and a knowing smirk on her face when Jongin attempted to pay for her coffee even though he’d paid for the smoothies previously.

When they left the coffee shop with their drinks (Baekhyun with an iced vanilla latte and Jongin with a hot chocolate), Baekhyun was feeling good- enjoying the way Jongin laughed at all of her jokes and sometimes would nudge her hand with his like he might want to hold hands but wasn’t totally sure.

“What’s next?” Baekhyun asked, purposefully listing to the side so their arms brushed.

Jongin initially froze at the contact (and at Baekhyun suddenly in his space much more than before), but relaxed after a second.

Baekhyun smiled around her straw at the feel of their skin sliding together and the warmth that Jongin was giving off. It was all she could do not to lean into him entirely.

“We can just wander around?” Jongin suggested, looking at the unimpressive array of stores in the strip mall.

Since they were both freshmen, they weren’t allocated parking spots, which meant they didn't have cars, so their activities were pretty limited unless they wanted to take a cab. And even then, there wasn’t much to do in the small city in which their college was located.

“Okay,” Baekhyun agreed, deciding _fuck it_ and looping her arm around Jongin’s. “Where are we aiming?”

“Uh…” Jongin was still a little stiff next to her and the tips of his ears were pink, which Baekhyun found adorable, “Home Depot?”

Truthfully, it probably _would_ be the most interesting considering their other options were a mattress store (Baekhyun forced herself not to get distracted by what that made her think of), a post office, and couple of restaurants.

“You’re taking me to Home Depot on our first official date?” Baekhyun teased, and Jongin sputtered, stumbling over his words until Baekhyun laughed. “I’m just kidding,” she assured him with a smile as she squeezed his arm more firmly before dragging him toward the store. "Let's go!”

 

\---

 

It was amazing how many different types of things there were to look at in Home Depot.

They spent the first twenty minutes looking at lawn ornaments and laughing at the more ridiculous ones like the toad in a biker jacket and the halloween themed flamingos.

Then they moved onto the decorative fountains with the classic peeing boy fountain which had Baekhyun cackling while taking a picture on her cell phone and Jongin trying to look like he didn’t know her.

When they walked by the power tools, Baekhyun veering in the direction of a large drill, an employee shot them a look that had Jongin quickly dragging a protesting Baekhyun away- complaining that she’d only been intending to look.

Eventually, they ended up in the greenhouse out back, looking at the plants for sale.

Baekhyun wasn’t a gardening expert or anything, but she still enjoyed walking through the aisles, colorful flowering plants everywhere she looked.

“Should I get you a flower?” Jongin wondered, lightly running his fingertips over the bright petals of a daylily.

Baekhyun couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up, even as her chest filled with warmth at Jongin’s sincerity.

“These are for planting, Jongin,” Baekhyun pointed out, “I don’t have a garden under my bed.”

Jongin flushed, withdrawing his hand like the lily might judge him for his misstep.

“Oh yeah,” he said, chuckling and shifting awkwardly in place.

Baekhyun was beyond endeared even as she laughed, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together as they continued browsing.

By the time they got back to campus, it was slightly after four- Baekhyun telling Jongin about the unsuccessful fire drill they’d had the previous afternoon as they came up on the entrance to Baekhyun’s dorm building.

“This was really fun,” Baekhyun said, stopping at the door to the building and turning to aim her grin at Jongin.

“Even though we went to Home Depot?” Jongin joked, hands stuffed in his pockets.

“Yes,” Baekhyun confirmed, “even though we went to Home Depot.”

“I, uh, got you something,” Jongin said, taking one of his hands out of his pocket to present Baekhyun with a slightly squashed pansy blossom.

“Did you steal this?” Baekhyun admonished, even as a smile tugged at her lips- reaching out to take the flower from Jongin’s outstretched palm.

“I picked it,” he told her unnecessarily. “I figured they wouldn’t miss one flower on one plant.”

Baekhyun made a tsking sound, patting Jongin’s cheek playfully and getting ready to faux-chide him.

But when Jongin’s hand came up to keep her hand where it was, eyes locking with hers, Baekhyun felt her breath catch.

The kiss only lasted for a second or two- just a warm press of lips, and much more innocent than the mini makeout session they’d had at the party when they’d met- but it still had Baekhyun’s heart pounding.

“I’ll, um, text you,” Jongin said when he pulled back, his big hand closing around Baekhyun’s smaller one.

“Okay,” Baekhyun replied, stomach twisting and head feeling light.

When she got inside her room, Baekhyun snorted at the crumpled up flower in her palm, but carefully put it between the pages of a book she didn’t anticipate needing much that semester. She even wrote herself a note on a post it to remember to take the flower out before returning the textbook at the end of the semester, because she wanted to keep it.

She was finding that she wanted to keep Jongin, too.

 

\---

 

Since Baekhyun was assured of Jongin’s interest in her, she didn’t hesitate to text him later that night- sending him a cute selfie of herself that showed just enough collarbone to be tantalizing. She was pleased with the shy compliment he sent back.

Over the next few weeks, they texted often- sending pictures and stories back and forth with enough regularity that it was unusual for Baekhyun to go more than a couple of hours without hearing from Jongin.

In addition, they started hanging out frequently instead of just once or twice a week.

Like the first time they’d hung out, they had dinner in the cafeteria a few more times. Other times, they’d just find a place to sit on the quad if the weather was nice and just talk or do homework until the sun went down and it got too chilly to stay outside.

Occasionally, they studied side by side in the library when they both had an upcoming exam or a paper that they had to bang out last minute.

Their most _date-like_ date was when they went to the family restaurant across the street and shared plates of sliders and mac and cheese, followed by a giant piece of chocolate cake for dessert.

Baekhyun might have been eager to increase their physical intimacy, but Jongin seemed determined to take it slow. And though Baekhyun was ready to be naked at the drop of a hat, she enjoyed the sweet, slow kisses at the ends of their dates or the playful pecks that they'd share as they laid on a blanket on the quad and swapped stories about their hometowns.

Though that wasn't to say that they only ever shared entirely innocent kisses.

A couple of weeks after their Home Depot date, their study session in Jongin's room turned into a makeout session that had the two lying side by side with their legs tangled as one kiss turned to two turned to Baekhyun's hand on the back of Jongin's neck as their tongues slid together and Jongin traced his fingers over her hip where her shirt had been rucked up.

Unfortunately, before things could get really heated, Jongin's roommate, Sehun, had come home with some other guy in tow, and Jongin rolled away fast enough that he'd nearly fallen onto the floor.

But when they'd arranged for Jongin to come to Baekhyun's room to watch a movie, Baekhyun had a feeling that they wouldn't _just_ be watching a movie that time.

Straddling Jongin's hips with their chests pressed together as they kissed with more urgency than they ever had previously, Baekhyun was quite pleased with the way things were working out.

Jongin's grip on her hips, fingers digging into her pelvis firmly, had Baekhyun huffing into Jongin's mouth and pressing her hips down against the crotch of his jeans to try to get some relief from the arousal quickly building up between her legs.

She was a little worried that Jongin might tell her to stop since he'd been the one to pull away from their kiss after dinner the night before when Baekhyun had been practically rocking into his thigh, but he didn't. Baekhyun could feel that he was slightly hard in his pants, and that just sent her own want higher- spurring her on to press the crotch of her panties (wearing a skirt had truly paid off) more insistently against the front of Jongin's jeans.

The quiet moan against her mouth had a delighted shiver running down Baekhyun's spine. She knew he wanted her, he was dating her after all, but the physical reminder had her aching for him- wanting to chase her own pleasure while making him feel just as good.

With renewed vigor, Baekhyun pressed and dragged her crotch against Jongin's- feeling the way her panties were starting to cling to her with how wet she was getting.

Baekhyun could feel Jongin growing harder against her, and she whined into his mouth at the press of his arousal against her clothed pussy. It just made her want him inside her with no cloth barriers to keep their skin from sliding together.

Reaching down to the waistband of Jongin's jeans, Baekhyun haphazardly fiddled with the button to try to get his pants open. Even if he was just in his boxers-

Jongin's hand around her wrist stopped her from trying to pop the metal button out of the hole.

"Let's just keep doing this," Jongin said, voice rough and strained from arousal as his lips brushed against hers.

Baekhyun whined again- partially because she didn't want to be denied what she wanted, but mostly because of how turned on Jongin sounded when he spoke- before surging forward and slamming her lips against his and immediately opening for his tongue.

Fingers grasping at Jongin's neck and shoulders, Baekhyun rocked her hips more forcefully and moaned at the way Jongin's erection was straining at the denim and pressing against her.

Readjusting slightly, Baekhyun positioned herself so that the tip of his dick rubbed against her clit through the fabric of their clothes with every roll of her hips, and Baekhyun felt the tingle of arousal spread all the way to her toes.

Biting lightly at Jongin's lower lip, Baekhyun had to break away to pant against Jongin's mouth.

The pleasure was mounting and she couldn't focus on anything beyond finding her release.

Jongin had started canting his hips up to meet the rhythm Baekhyun was keeping up, and she knew that she wasn't going to last much longer- not with the way she was able to grind her clit against the head of his cock so perfectly.

" _Jongin_ ," she whimpered, head dropping down so she could rest her forehead against his shoulder. "Jongin, I'm gonna come."

The sound Jongin let out was choked- soft but desperate- as he lifted his hips to rub against her more forcefully.

Just a couple more seconds and the pleasure that had her pussy clenching sharpened and spread until all she could hear was the rushing in her ears as she came against Jongin's clothed erection- hips stuttering and body shaking where she was curled against Jongin's chest.

When she finally felt her body stop spasming in pleasure, she felt the way Jongin's grip on her hips tightened- holding her in place as he rocked his hips up one, two, three times, and-

Jongin groaned, holding Baekhyun against him as he rode out his orgasm and came in his pants.

The feeling of Jongin coming against her- _for_ her- and the way his eyebrows furrowed as he tilted his head back in pleasure had a rogue spark of arousal shooting through Baekhyun even as she pushed herself up to press a kiss to Jongin's lips after he'd relaxed against the mattress.

"That was nice," she murmured against his mouth, lips curving up at the hazy look in his eyes as he focused on her face.

His cheeks were flushed as he hummed in agreement, carefully pulling her down for another sweet kiss.

"I've got to change my underwear," Baekhyun told him with a giggle, panties damp and uncomfortable against her skin.

"Me too," Jongin replied, grimacing when he shifted.

Baekhyun wrinkled her nose in sympathy before she climbed off the bed.

"Do you want to go back to your room to change?" she asked, tugging her underwear down underneath her skirt and letting them fall to the floor in a wet heap at her feet.

She was entirely covered by her skirt, but Baekhyun could see the way Jongin's cheeks had reddened and how he was looking at her thighs like he couldn't get over the fact that she was bare right underneath the fabric of her skirt.

It made Baekhyun smile to herself see his interest so blatantly.

"I can just take them off," he finally said, tearing his eyes away from Baekhyun's legs when she pulled a fresh pair of panties on as though she was concerned about modesty.

"Isn't that uncomfortable in jeans?" Baekhyun wondered, face screwing up when she imagined how that would feel.

Jongin shrugged, "A little, but it's okay as long as I'm not..."

He trailed off awkwardly.

Baekhyun laughed. "We'll actually watch the movie now," she promised, and Jongin chuckled, embarrassed, before getting up from the bed and shuffling uncomfortably to the bathroom to shed his dirty underwear.

Laying back down while she waited for Jongin to get back, Baekhyun reveled in her post-orgasmic high. That had been so fucking good and they hadn't even taken their clothes off. She couldn't wait to lose her virginity for real.

 

\---

 

To say that Baekhyun couldn’t stop thinking about getting off with Jongin would be an understatement.

After she’d initially filled Jongdae in on the latest news regarding her quest to have sex, she managed to bring up the experience at least once a day. Jongdae finally told her to stop, citing that she really had no need, or desire, to hear any more details about Baekhyun’s sex life.

Baekhyun found that preposterous since she didn’t even technically have a sex life since she _still wasn’t getting laid_ , but Jongdae remained unmoved.

But that didn’t stop her from thinking about it and replaying it and fantasizing about what else she and Jongin could get up to.

She wasn’t gonna pressure Jongin into it, and she really, really liked him, sex aside, but that wasn’t going to stop her from thinking about it. A lot.

 

\---

 

"So...do you think you can be out of the room for a couple hours on Friday night?" Jongdae asked on Tuesday, looking hopeful and uncharacteristically unsure of herself as she looked at Baekhyun from where she was sitting at her desk.

Baekhyun looked up from her history textbook and took the opportunity to roll onto her back and stretch.

"Probably," she she said, shrugging as well as she could in her position. "Why?"

"It's..." Jongdae paused, looking down self consciously and actually _blushing_ , "It's my two year anniversary with Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun whistled.

"Is he coming here?" she asked, trying to decide how she felt about sleeping in her room with some guy she'd never met sleeping a few feet away in her roommate's bed.

Then again, that had been precisely what had happened when Jongin had accidentally stayed over that first night, except neither she nor Jongdae really knew him.

"I wish," Jongdae said with a sigh. "We just have a Skype date."

Jongdae talked to Kyungsoo on Skype pretty frequently. It was usually when Baekhyun was in class, since the one time when she'd walked in and brightly introduced herself to Kyungsoo by leaning over Jongdae's shoulder, Kyungsoo had looked like he wanted to murder her. Apparently, he wasn't that social. But Jongdae usually didn't make arrangements with Baekhyun ahead of time to be sure she'd be out of the room.

Wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, Baekhyun rolled back over onto her stomach to properly leer at Jongdae across the room.

"Web cam sex?" she asked shamelessly, and Jongdae flushed brighter as she scowled and wadded up a piece of paper to throw at Baekhyun that bounced off her head and onto the floor.

"We haven't seen each other in over two months," Jongdae huffed, sitting up straight and making a show of looking lady-like.

Baekhyun quirked a brow.

"I'm not _judging_ ," she clarified. "I was just _asking_."

Jongdae rolled her eyes and didn't respond.

"So where do you keep your vibrator, then?" Baekhyun asked, looking at Jongdae's half of the room shrewdly. She didn't honestly care- she just liked giving Jongdae shit since it was often the other way around.

"How did you know I-" Jongdae cut herself off, snapping her mouth closed and turning back to her laptop as Baekhyun cackled. "So, can I tell Kyungsoo that I'm free from, like, seven to ten on Friday?"

"Yeah, yeah," Baekhyun agreed, reaching toward her desk to grab her cell. "I'll see if I can go invade someone else's room for a while. Or worst case, I'll sit in the library until you tell me it's safe to come back."

Jongdae stopped scowling to shoot Baekhyun a grin.

"Thank you," she told her sincerely. "I owe you."

"I anticipate being able to kick you out so Jongin can finally fuck me," Baekhyun informed her, and Jongdae snorted.

"What a great day that will be," she replied sarcastically, but Baekhyun was already texting Jongin to ask if she could crash at his place on Friday. Maybe she could even stay over. And if she stayed over, then maybe...

"By the way, I know you have a vibrator, too," Jongdae said, defensive. "I've heard you using it."

"Vibrating dildo," Baekhyun corrected her airily before she realized what Jongade had said. "Wait. _When_ have you heard me using it?"

"I came home from class early one time and heard it through the door, so I sat in the lounge until I would have been coming back normally," she told her with a shrug.

Baekhyun gaped, slightly embarrassed despite her previous nonchalance.

"You're welcome," Jongdae said, grinning beatifically at her.

"Well, I'm glad I won't have to be here for your rendezvous with Kyungsoo," Baekhyun retorted.

"Me too," Jongdae told her somberly, wrinkling her nose, "Me too.

 

\---

 

"Are we good for Friday night?" Baekhyun asked, seated across from Jongin in the cafeteria that Wednesday shortly after the lunch rush.

Baekhyun had texted Jongin about it the previous afternoon, and Jongin had told her he'd talk to Sehun and get back to her. So as soon as they'd sat down to eat like they had for the past few Wednesdays after Baekhyun's psych class, Baekhyun brought it up.

Nodding, Jongin swallowed his mouthful of food and chased it with a swig of water.

"Yeah, I asked him when he got home last night," Jongin told her. "He said that he'd stay in Tao's room since Tao's roommate is going home for the weekend or something."

"Great!" Baekhyun clapped her hands once and grinned at Jongin who was looking a little unsure. Did he think she had ulterior motives? Sure, she was down for sex if he wanted it, but she really _did_ need a place to stay to avoid...whatever Jongdae and her boyfriend had planned.

"Sehun actually said he was planning on staying in Tao's room anyway," Jongin went on, chewing his lower lip as his brows furrowed.

Baekhyun wasn't sure why that was a bad thing.

"Um...good?" she tried. "I'm glad I'm not inconveniencing him."

Jongin nodded, but he was clearly still perturbed by something.

"I don't have to stay over..." Baekhyun offered, wondering why Jongin was currently staring into space and looking like he was contemplating a particularly difficult math problem.

"What?" Jongin finally looked at her. "No, it's fine. You should stay over. I want you to stay over."

"Alright..." Baekhyun chuckled awkwardly, nudging Jongin's leg under the table with her foot in an attempt to be playful despite Jongin's strange mood. "Is there a reason you seem upset about that? I don't snore or anything."

Truthfully, Jongdae had told her that she made weird yipping sounds in her sleep, but Jongin didn't need to know that _yet_. Besides, he’d clearly slept through them the last time.

“It's just-" Jongin sighed. "Sehun and I have been close ever since the beginning of the year, but recently he's been spending so much time with Tao. And he seems really happy to be staying at Tao's on Friday. He was going to do it even if I hadn't asked him. I'm just...do you think I did something to make him mad? He hasn't been spending as much time in the room lately..."

Baekhyun frowned in confusion at Jongin's worry.

"He hasn't seemed mad when I've seen you two together," Baekhyun told him honestly. "And it's normal that he'd be excited to spend the night in Tao's room since they're dating. I don't think it has anything to do with yo-"

Jongin's head snapped up, eyes wide.

"Wait, what?"

Baekhyun blinked in confusion. " _What_ what?"

"They're dating?"

Baekhyun stared at him in disbelief before she snorted out a laugh. "Yeah. For weeks. You didn't know that?"

Jongin shook his head, looking at her in shock.

"How did you find out?" Jongin demanded. "Did he tell you? Or did Tao tell you?"

"No...I just. It's really obvious? I mean, they're always together. And. I dunno. You can just...tell?"

Jongin still looked like he had found out that gravity was an elaborate myth.

"Sehun never talked to you about it?" Baekhyun asked, hoping that she wasn't spilling some secret, but she was pretty sure it wasn't actually a secret considering the amount of unnecessary touching she'd seen them do in public.

Jongin shook his head again, looking even more distraught.

"Did you know he likes dudes?" Baekhyun pressed, trapping Jongin's ankles under the table with her feet as an attempt at comfort.

"No..." Jongin frowned at the wall beside Baekhyun's head. "Do you think he thought I wouldn't be okay with it?" he fretted. "Is that why he didn't tell me?"

"You'd have to ask him..." Baekhyun hedged. "But like I said, he didn't seem mad when I was at your place on Monday. Maybe he just thought you knew since everyone else does..."

"What if he's been trying to tell me and I've been dense?" Jongin demanded, looking more and more worried.

"In that case, he should have known that subtlety wasn't going to work with you," Baekhyun said frankly. "He _is_ your roommate. He, of all people, should know that."

"Hey." Jongin scowled, but ended up laughing at the teasing look Baekhyun was shooting him.

"Don't worry about it," Baekhyun reiterated. "Just talk to him about it and clear the air. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Jongin nodded, conceding.

"And just think. We get your room to ourselves for a whole night," she added, raising her eyebrows and grinning.

Jongin huffed out a laugh, ears turning pink even as he picked up his sandwich to take a bite.

Baekhyun found that reaction quite promising.

 

\---

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Baekhyun gasped, feeling a surge of arousal when Jongin dragged his lips up the side of her neck- fingers of one hand creeping up her shirt so his palm was splayed on her ribs, right under her bra.

After she’d arrived at Jongin’s dorm with her overnight bag, it had only taken twenty minutes before they were on Jongin’s bed, lips meeting in desperate kisses that left Baekhyun breathless.

First, she’d made sure that things were okay between him and Sehun since he’d seemed so worried before, and she wasn’t a horrible person...usually. But once she’d found out that she’d been right about Sehun and Tao dating, and that Sehun was simply relieved that Jongin finally knew since he couldn’t figure out how to tell him, she very eagerly allowed Jongin to invade her space with his eyes dark on her before pressing his mouth to hers insistently.

She hadn’t been sure of what to expect from Jongin since he’d been hesitant to partake in much physical intimacy in the past, but to her surprise, it had been him who had pulled her into a kiss that left her knees weak and her head spinning.

And now, with Jongin hovering over her, pressing kisses to her neck and collarbones, she was wanting more than ever before.

"I can-" Baekhyun huffed out, squirming to work her shirt up so it was bunched under her bra. "Let me just take this off."

Jongin pulled back to let her yank the material over her head, his eyes tracing her sharp collarbones to her lace bra and the cleavage it gave her to her pale stomach. Baekhyun shivered under his gaze, slightly self-conscious since she was the only one undressed.

But Jongin dipping his head and kissing down her sternum had her quickly forgetting anything but how badly she wanted him.

The warmth of his palms permeated her bra when he gently cupped her breasts, kneading them lightly and making Baekhyun arch into him.

She was so wet by then- worked up from kissing and the feel of Jongin's big hands sliding over her skin- and she knew that she wasn't the only one affected since she could feel the press of Jongin's erection against her hip.

Baekhyun thought of how it had felt to have Jongin come for her when they'd been rutting together, and she wanted to experience that again- wanted Jongin to feel good because of _her_. Just the fact that he was so hard for her was making Baekhyun throb with want, so the idea of making him come just for her...

Untangling her fingers from Jongin's hair, Baekhyun worked a hand between them to press against Jongin's erection through his jeans.

Jongin moaned against her chest, hips stuttered and jerking into her palm.

"Can I?" Baekhyun asked, fingers dancing over the button on his pants.

Jongin paused, breathing deeply and looking up at her.

His eyes were so dark with want when they met hers that Baekhyun whimpered, hips twitching and underwear sliding slickly against her own arousal.

But despite the obvious lust in his gaze, Jongin still looked a little unsure- puffy lower lip between his teeth as he regarded her.

"Please, Jongin," she found herself pleading. "Please. I want to make you come. I want you so much. _Please_."

Jongin's breath stuttered, eyes closing briefly, as he nodded, lifting up his hips enough that Baekhyun could unfasten his jeans and slide her hand under the elastic waistband of his boxers.

Precum smeared against Baekhyun's wrist as she maneuvered her hand to get a grip on Jongin's shaft.

The flesh was warm in her hand- Jongin's breath puffing against her ear as she wrapped her fingers around his cock and slid her palm over the length of it experimentally.

She didn’t really know what she was doing, but she found that she quite liked the feel of him in her grip as she did her best to jerk him off- his hips pumping lightly as he groaned softly into her neck and palmed clumsily at her breast.

As Jongin’s breathing got shorter and he began thrusting up more erratically into her fist, Baekhyun rubbed her thumb over the tip of his dick like she’d seen in one of the few porn videos she’d watched.

Jongin’s broken groan was the only warning she got before she felt his release ooze over her fingers- Jongin’s cock pulsing in her grip.

Baekhyun pulled her hand out of Jongin’s boxers when it appeared he’d finished, the elastic scraping over her wrist and snapping back against Jongin’s belly.

Looking down at her hand, spunk trapped between her fingers and dripping over her knuckles, she glanced around for some tissues.

“Sorry,” Jongin said, voice gruff and a blush high on his cheeks, when he noticed Baekhyun’s predicament.

“S’okay,” Baekhyun shrugged, gratefully accepting the tissues that Jongin gave her to clean off her hands.

It was kind of weird, jerking boys off. But Baekhyun couldn’t say that she disliked it. She’d actually rather liked the feel of Jongin in her hand- hot and throbbing and begging for her attention.

She’d definitely like the feel of him coming for her and the way he’d moaned against her neck- body shaking with pleasure against her. She liked being the one who’d caused that. She liked it a lot.

Even more than before, Baekhyun felt the way her body yearned to find release- underwear so slick with her own arousal and pussy twitching with the need to be touched.

Should she ask Jongin to do something? Probably not. That was probably rude. If he didn’t want to return the favor, that was okay, but she _really_ needed to get off. Was it rude to start rubbing herself through her underwear? Because _fuck_ she really needed-

 _Fuck it_.

Baekhyun let out a shaky sigh as she pressed her fingertips between her legs as she leaned back against Jongin’s pillows, thankful that she’d had the foresight to wear a skirt. Unsurprisingly, her panties were soaked as she rubbed herself through the fabric- slick material making the slide of her fingers so smooth against herself even with her underwear in the way.

Widening her thighs, Baekhyun tilted her hips up into her teasing fingers- unconcerned about the view she was providing. She knew that Jongin was watching her now that he wasn’t leaning halfway off the bed to throw the dirty tissue away, but the contact against her clit, even through the material, felt too good to stop.

If he had an issue with it, he could leave her alone for five minutes, or something. But Baekhyun needed to get off and she needed to get off right then.

Fortunately…

“I can, um…” Jongin cleared his throat, eyes dark as he looked from Baekhyun’s pinched face to the movement of Baekhyun’s fingers between her legs. “I can...help?”

“Please,” Baekhyun whimpered, too desperate to have any shame by that point.

Jongin’s palms on her inner thighs had her gasping and his fingers replacing hers against the drenched fabric of her underwear had her letting out a breathy moan.

Even though Jongin’s touches were a bit unsure and hesitant, the feel of his fingers against her felt so good, and all she wanted was to feel them without the barrier of the cloth.

“Off,” Baekhyun gasped, fingers hooking under the waistband of her underwear. “Let me take them off.”

Jongin nodded, watching intently as she pushed her panties down and kicked them off her foot, spreading her legs again shamelessly and bringing Jongin’s hand back where she wanted it with a tight grip around his wrist.

The sensation of Jongin’s fingers against her pussy, skin against skin, felt so much fucking better than anything Baekhyun had ever experienced.

Moaning, Baekhyun tipped her head back and let it sink into the soft pillow, hips tilting up and flesh quivering where Jongin’s fingers stroked.

The light tickle right underneath her skin grew quickly, even though Jongin’s touches were featherlight compared to how see usually touched herself when she got this close, and the ache she felt for release expanded until her body reached its limit.

“ _Jongin_ ,” she groaned, luxuriating in how nice it was to have him over her, around her, touching her as she felt her body tense. “I’m gonna-”

Muscles locking, Baekhyun felt the first wave of orgasm overtake her- sending her reeling in the best way as pleasure wracked through her intensely enough that she saw lights behind her closed lids as she shook against Jongin’s body. Her fingers dug into Jongin’s shoulders as her thighs bracketed his hips, holding on tightly through every pulse of pleasure until she was panting and melting into the bed- head still spinning as she recovered from the onslaught of pleasure that Jongin’s teasing fingers had brought her.

Humming contentedly, Baekhyun hooked her hand around the back of Jongin’s neck and gently pulled him down for a kiss.

“So good,” Baekhyun sighed against his lips. “ _Fuck_. Thank you.”

“Oh, uh…” Jongin broke off to chuckle awkwardly. “You’re welcome?”

Baekhyun grinned lazily, scooting over and tugging him down to lay next to her.

She was so blissed out that she didn’t even notice when Jongin tensed beside her, turning his head to look at her.

“Is this…” he started, looking back up at the ceiling when she turned toward him. “Is this what would have happened the first night if I hadn’t…” he trailed off, but Baekhyun knew what he meant.

The rejection still stung a little just because she didn’t understand it, but considering their current state, she opted not to get hung up on it. Again.

“I’d have been up for it,” she told him, pressing her chin into his shoulder before playfully adding, “Just think! We could have been doing that all this time.”

When Jongin’s body stiffened even more, she knew that she’d said the wrong thing.

Jongin blew out a breath, regarding her for a minute before he sat up.

“Is that all you wanted...want from me?” he asked, guarded as Baekhyun sat up as well.

Baekhyun gaped at him.

“Is what all? Sex?”

Jongin nodded, not looking at her.

Baekhyun, uncharacteristically, was speechless.

After an agonizing minute during which neither of them said anything, Baekhyun finally got her wits back.

“No!” she insisted, still kind of reeling. “I mean, maybe the first night, kinda, I guess. But...now we’re, like, dating? Aren’t we?”

When she didn’t go on, Jongin seemed to realize that she was actually waiting for an answer.

“Yeah! I mean, if you want to be. Yeah,” he faltered. “I mean, we are obviously, like, _dating_ since we’re going on dates. But...officially? We can be. But. Do you want to?”

“I kinda thought we already were,” Baekhyun admitted with an awkward laugh that Jongin echoed, looking a little relieved at that.

But Baekhyun knew that he was still waiting for her to finish her earlier thought.

“So, uh,” she started again. “I obviously don’t _only_ want sex from you. Since we’re dating and all.”

Jongin was definitely less tense, but Baekhyun knew that she probably could have done a better job of expressing her sincerity.

She’d never been particularly good with showing her affection verbally. Or if it was verbal, it was usually in the form of teasing. But Jongin was still looking at her like he was worried that she only wanted his dick, and Baekhyun felt her stomach twist uncomfortably at his worry.

She may not have initially been looking for a boyfriend, but she really didn’t want to screw things up with Jongin.

“I really, really like you,” she blurted out before she could think too hard about it and convince herself that it was too out of character for her to make such an proclamation. “The sex stuff we’ve done has been good. But I just...like you.”

Watching Jongin’s eyes curve up as he broke out into a smile was probably not supposed to have her heart beating quite as loudly as it was. But she found herself returning his grin, regardless.

And later, with Jongin wrapped around her like a koala as they snuggled in bed and watched a movie, Baekhyun was kind of okay with the fact that she was still a virgin and the fact that she’d just been emotionally vulnerable. Really okay. She was really okay with it.

Jongin’s arms tightened around her middle as he squeezed closer to her on the bed, and Baekhyun tucked a smile into her shoulder. She was really, really, really okay.

 

\---

 

Waking up next to Jongin the second time was even more satisfying than the first. And not just because Baekhyun had had an orgasm at his hands the night before.

This time, instead of worrying about what would happen when Jongin woke up, Baekhyun happily curled further into Jongin’s body, dozing a little as sleep still clung to her like yesterday’s mascara. But she was still cognizant enough to know when Jongin was waking up- feeling him shift against her as he yawned and stretched, groaning when his spine popped.

“Morning,” Baekhyun greeted groggily, rolling over to face him and blinking the dregs of sleep from her eyes.

Jongin opened his eyes, looking mostly unaware of his surroundings before he smiled at her and mumbled back a greeting- voice low and rough with sleep- that had a pleasant shiver rolling over Baekhyun’s skin.

“Can we just stay in bed all day?” she asked, burying her face in Jongin’s neck and pressing a light kiss there.

“I hafta go to the studio,” Jongin mumbled regretfully.

Baekhyun whined, throwing a leg over Jongin’s hip as though that would keep him there.

“You can come if you want,” Jongin added after a moment. “I mean, I’m just gonna run through some stuff alone, so it won’t be that interesting, but…”

Baekhyun had seen Jongin dance with the dance team once at a football game, and of course she’d seen him dance the night they met. And if there was one thing she was able to glean from the limited times she’d seen him dance, it was that she really, _really_ liked watching.

“I’ll come,” Baekhyun told him, words spoken against the skin of his throat.

Jongin hummed and Baekhyun felt the vibrations against her lips.

“Five more minutes,” Jongin requested, and Baekhyun was completely in favor of that.

When those five minutes turned into an hour during which they both dozed, curled together, Baekhyun wasn’t about to call Jongin out. She could have stayed there all day.

 

\---

 

The difference between watching Jongin dance when he was performing with the dance team and watching him when it was just the two of them in the studio was all about intimacy.

Sure, being the only two people in a room naturally made anything more intimate than being a bystander at a football game, but Baekhyun really hadn’t been prepared for how intimate it felt to have Jongin dancing for her and only her.

At first, Jongin had run through a few of the routines they were working on for dance team. And after making sure Baekhyun wasn’t too bored, sitting on the floor with her back against the cool mirror, Jongin started in on some of the routines from the class he was taking for credit that semester.

And then, when Baekhyun had already been starry eyed and entranced, Jongin had asked if he could show her a piece he was choreographing himself.

Maybe, had it been some other dancer, it wouldn’t have had quite the impact, but Jongin put his whole heart and soul into every single movement, whether it was a spin, a body roll, or a simple flick of his wrist. So to have Jongin performing just for her, it felt like he was laying out his soul in front of Baekhyun, and Baekhyun was breathless from the gesture.

He ran through the piece a couple more times before unhooking his ipod and collapsing next to Baekhyun- his body heat fogging up the mirror where he leaned back against it.

Jongin was out of breath- tired and sweating- so he was more concerned with drinking from his water bottle than anything else, but Baekhyun was floored, watching him drink like even that was mesmerizing (okay, it kind of was).

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Jongin looked over at Baekhyun, noticing her gaze and guffawing awkwardly.

It was almost hard to reconcile the endearing Jongin she usually saw with the confident dancer she’d been watching for the past hour and a half, but the fact that they _were_ the same person had awe and adoration well up in her chest.

With a surge of fondness, Baekhyun leaned forward and pressed their lips together- palm gently cupping his cheek before she pulled away with a smile.

Jongin blinked at her, surprised, and Baekhyun felt her heart racing and head spinning from just the chaste kiss.

"You're really great," she told him honestly, grinning even harder when Jongin blushed, shyly thanking her for the praise. "Thanks for letting me come watch."

"You can come anytime," Jongin said, looking down at her lips before pressing a soft kiss to them.

The fact that Baekhyun didn't even have the urge to ruin the moment by making Jongin's comment an innuendo spoke volumes.

 

\---

 

"So?" Jongdae asked when Baekhyun finally returned to her dorm room on Saturday afternoon. "What's the status?"

"Hm?" Baekhyun hummed, having been distracted by the knee-weakening kiss she's shared with Jongin right before she'd come inside.

"Still a virgin?" Jongdae clarified, watching as Baekhyun put her overnight bag on her desk chair before shedding her jeans and climbing onto her bed.

"Yep," Baekhyun said easily, flopping back against her pillows and sending off a quick text to Jongin.

Jongdae raised her brows. "What's going on? Why aren't you whining?"

Baekhyun looked over, tearing her eyes away from the cute emoticon Jongin had just sent.

"It's not like we did _nothing_ ," she laughed, waggling her brows, and Jongdae looked almost relieved to have Baekhyun making sex references again.

"You sucked him off, or...?"

"Hands," Baekhyun corrected, holding her hand out even though she was pretty sure Jongdae knew what hands were.

Jongdae snickered. "You lost your hand virginity on my anniversary."

" _Hand virginity_?" Baekhyun quirked a brow.

Jongdae shrugged. "What else do you want to call it?"

Baekhyun acquiesced.

"So, how was it?" Jongdae pressed, throwing a sock at Baekhyun when she went back to smiling at her phone.

"Gross," Baekhyun complained, chucking the sock back at Jongdae and missing. "Since when were you so eager to hear about my sex life?"

"Since when haven't you freely offered up information without me even asking?" Jongdae countered.

Baekhyun cackled. "True."

" _So_?"

"It was quite nice," Baekhyun said primly before bursting into laughter at Jongdae's facial expression. "Alright, it was fucking awesome. Happy?"

"You're welcome for kicking you out of our room," Jongdae sing-songed and Baekhyun snorted.

"Please never tell me about what you did while I was gone," Baekhyun told her, reaching over to plug her cell phone into the charger.

"Okay," Jongdae agreed, pausing for a moment before adding, "but you may want to wash your comforter..."

A look of horror crossed Baekhyun's face before she shrieked and leapt from the bed, under wear riding up from her hasty retreat.

"I'm kidding," Jongdae got out between fits of giggles, laughing even harder at Baekhyun's look of anger and betrayal.

" _Jongdae_!" she yelled, grabbing a pillow from her bed and proceeding to repeatedly smack her roommate with it until Jongdae was screaming for a truce.

"That's what you get," Baekhyun grandly announced, flouncing back to her side of the room and sprawling again on her bed now that she knew there was nothing questionable staining her bedding.

"You really like him, huh?" Jongdae observed after a minute of catching her breath from the pillow attack, looking at Baekhyun knowingly.

Baekhyun wasn't sure why her initial instinct was to deny it. Maybe because Jongdae looked like she knew just what was happening in Baekhyun's head, and Baekhyun didn't need her thinking that she was super observant or something. But the argument died on her tongue when she thought of Jongin's smile at her when he'd bid her goodbye at her dorm building.

Just the recollection of waking up next to him and wasting over an hour snuggling in bed had her grinning without realizing it.

"Yeah, I do," she confirmed stomach swooping when she realized just how much.

Jongdae's smirk had softened into a smile. "I'm glad."

Baekhyun suppressed the giddy laugh that was welling up in her throat to answer, "Me too."

 

\---

 

Even though she was supposed to be writing a paper, Baekhyun couldn’t help but think about the talk she and Jongin had had after they’d gotten each other off on Friday.

She hated that Jongin thought she could have possibly only wanted him for sex. Though she couldn’t blame him for worrying. She _had_ been awfully eager from the get go while Jongin had hesitated.

And that hesitation, that Baekhyun had initially interpreted as rejection, spoke volumes about Jongin's willingness to be intimate with her now.

Jongin placed a lot of meaning on sex in a way that Baekhyun never had. And though she still didn't see it the same way Jongin did, the fact that he was sharing something with her that he reserved only for people he felt strongly enough for (of whom there had been none previously) had Baekhyun's heart fluttering in her chest.

Baekhyun wished that she could make a gesture to show Jongin how much it meant to her that he was trusting her with so many of his firsts since they both knew that Baekhyun's firsts weren't something that she held quite as dear.

She wanted him to know that even though she hadn't been saving her virginity for someone special, Jongin _was_ special to her- that his feelings for her weren't one-sided.

Toying with her phone, Baekhyun decided against texting Jongin something along those lines. If she really wanted him to understand her sincerity, telling him in person was a much better bet. Even if she was restless with the urge for him to know how she felt _right then_ , she'd wait.

But the proof of Jongin's feelings for her still had her stomach twisting and her cheeks heating sporadically for the rest of the evening.

 

\---

 

All through dinner, Baekhyun was dying to express to Jongin everything she’d been thinking about- regarding them, regarding sex, regarding her feelings. But she knew that a crowded restaurant with a few kids at the next table over was not the right place for that conversation. And Jongin probably wasn’t in the right mindset to hear her when he had a plate of chicken wings in front of him.

So, despite her impatience, Baekhyun forced herself to wait until they were back in Jongin’s room and alone to bring it up.

“Remember what we talked about last weekend?” Baekhyun asked, feeling dumb when Jongin looked up from rummaging through the mess of DVD cases strewn near the TV.

“After…?” he started, and Baekhyun nodded.

For a brief moment, Jongin looked petrified- like Baekhyun was going to take back what she’d said and tell him that she only cared about getting off.

“I thought about it a lot, and I just wanted to let you know that we really don’t have to rush.”

Jongin no longer looked like he was waiting for Baekhyun to give him bad news, so she barreled on.

“Obviously, I’m fine with doing whatever, whenever. But...I know you aren’t comfortable moving too fast. And that’s fine with me, honestly. I don’t want you to do something you aren’t ready for because you think I’m impatient, or something. I mean, I know I’m, like, perpetually turned on,” she joked, watching Jongin’s cheeks color even as he let out a surprised laugh, “but that doesn’t mean we have to do anything.”

Jongin nodded, taking a moment to absorb what Baekhyun had said before responding.

“Thank you,” he started, scooting over before finally just sitting on the bed next to her and fiddling with the hem of t-shirt. “I appreciate you...going at my pace. I just really like you and I don’t want to...mess this up.”

With his earnest eyes and flushed cheeks and restless hands, Baekhyun couldn’t help but lean over to press her lips to his briefly, pulling back to smile at him.

“I really like you too,” she confessed, feeling more comfortable with the admission this time with Jongin grasping onto her hands and looking into her eyes like he was drowning in them. “And you being willing to do anything with me when it means so much to you...that means a lot to _me_.”

Jongin was still looking at her like she was the most magnificent thing he’d ever seen and she felt herself flushing from the focused attention. She’d never had anyone look at her quite like that before.

“I don’t know if that made sense,” Baekhyun hedged, chuckling lightly because she didn’t know what to do with the fact that her heart felt so full and heavy in the best way.

“It made sense,” Jongin told her with a smile that had Baekhyun’s stomach fluttering as Jongin leaned in and kissed her again. “And just so you know,” he spoke against her lips, “I’ve enjoyed everything we’ve done so far. I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

Baekhyun groaned when Jongin kissed her a little more insistently.

Even though she honestly wouldn’t have minded cuddling and watching a movie, she was definitely not opposed to a little something more.

 

\---

 

_Two Months Later_

 

Baekhyun sucked lightly at Jongin’s pulse point as she palmed his erection through his jeans. She was already wet and aching, ready to be at the part where they were both wearing fewer clothes and Jongin’s tongue was on her clit.

About a month prior, Jongin had shyly offered to eat her out when Baekhyun had a hand down his pants. It was an offer she hadn’t refused. And after she’d come with Jongin’s head between her legs, she’d eagerly returned the favor.

Over the course of the month, that became commonplace, and they’d both gotten quite good at getting each other off with their mouths.

When Baekhyun was wanting and Jongin was busy, she touched herself to the very familiar feeling of Jongin’s puffy lips wrapping around her clit as he pressed his thick fingers into her.

And right then, as she nibbled on the tip of Jongin’s tongue and arched her chest into his hands, that was what she was craving.

But first…

Disconnecting their mouths, Baekhyun slid down Jongin’s body to press her cheek to the bulge in his jeans as she popped the button at his waist. But before she could pull his jeans and boxers down far enough for his dick to spring free, Jongin clasped a hand around her shoulder and pulled her back up so they were face to face.

“Wait,” he breathed, sucking in a sharp breath when Baekhyun lightly squeezed him through the thin fabric of his underwear. “I was thinking...maybe tonight we can...have sex. If you want to.”

Baekhyun pulled away from where she was mouthing at his jaw to look him in the eyes.

“Well, of course I want to,” she began, and Jongin managed a snort despite how nervous he appeared. “But are you sure?”

Nodding, Jongin ran slightly trembling fingers through Baekhyun hair, bringing her down for a slow kiss.

“I’m sure,” he told her, assurance steady despite his nerves. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot, and I’m ready. I want to lose my virginity with you.”

He blew out a breath, before locking eyes with Baekhyun again. “I want to have sex with you.”

Baekhyun’s stomach swooped with a combination of adrenaline, nerves, and...the way Jongin was looking at her. She kind of suspected that Jongin wanted to say something else- something she’d been wanting to say as well- but one thing at a time.

“Yes, okay,” she breathed, unsure of whether she was more turned on or overwhelmed with feelings for her boyfriend. “Please. I want to. With you. Always with you.”

Jongin’s lips slammed into hers, pulling a moan from Baekhyun’s throat when he pressed against her arousal through her jeans.

Forcing herself to pull away, Baekhyun sat up and hastily yanked her shirt over her head before unceremoniously shoving her jeans and underwear down her legs. She’d been naked in front of Jongin multiple times by then, so she didn’t even think about it as she divested herself of her bra.

When Jongin got up to strip as well, Baekhyun laid down in his place- blankets warm against her back as she waited for Jongin to crawl on top of her.

This was really it. She was finally going to lose her virginity. And even though she still didn’t view sex like Jongin did, she had to acknowledge that this was more than just handing in her V-card. This meant something because it was with Jongin, whom she cared a lot about.

Maybe this wasn’t the way she’d imagined losing her virginity- to a guy that made her heart pound and her lips stretch into a smile just by lacing their fingers together- but as Jongin climbed back on the bed with a condom packet pinched between his fingers, she couldn’t imagine it happening any other way anymore.

Jongin’s skin was warm and soft against hers, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but shiver into the kiss as Jongin slid fingers down her body before pressing them gently between her legs.

Having three of Jongin’s fingers inside her wasn’t something unfamiliar, but Jongin still made sure to stretch her as much as he could prior to pulling his fingers out and wiping his hands on the bed spread.

“Ready?” he asked, palms warm against Baekhyun’s bare waist.

She nodded, watching how Jongin’s cock bobbed when he leaned over to grab the condom from next to the pillow.

Baekhyun could feel the way her pussy was clenching around nothing now that Jongin had taken his fingers away, and she was so ready to have him inside of her. But still, she couldn’t help the way her thighs trembled from a mix of anticipation and nerves as she watched Jongin roll the condom onto his shaft. She could see the way his hands shook slightly, and was reminded again that this wasn’t just any guy whom she was about to have sex with. This was Jongin. _Her_ Jongin.

Her chest filled with warmth when she caught Jongin’s eye, curling her hand around the back of his neck and bringing him down for a kiss. They were in this together, so there was nothing to be afraid of.

“Whenever you’re ready,” she murmured against his lips, bracketing his hips with her knees.

Jongin took a deep breath and pulled back far enough that he could look into Baekhyun’s eyes as he reached down and guided his cock to her entrance.

Just the feel of the latex covered tip against her had Baekhyun shivering and canting her hips up for more.

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?” Jongin said, and Baekhyun nodded- holding onto his shoulders tightly as he started pressing forward and into her body.

Sucking in a breath, Baekhyun willed herself to relax after the initial intrusion which had had her tensing up a bit.

It was definitely a different feeling than just fingers, but the fact that she was so turned on and so wet made the resistance almost non existent. Not to mention the fact that she was no stranger to phallic shaped objects inside of her, thanks to her trusty dildo. But still. Even if the shape was the same, this still felt so different.

There was a moment when Jongin was almost fully inside her and Baekhyun unintentionally clamped down that had her hissing out of discomfort as Jongin choked on his breath.

“Okay?” he asked, voice strained as he kept still.

Relaxing, Baekhyun blew out a breath.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Keep going.”

Jongin looked unsure, so Baekhyun reached up to where Jongin was bracing himself by her shoulder and maneuvered their hands so that she could lace their fingers together.

Squeezing Jongin’s hand, Baekhyun gave him a smile which he returned.

Jongin slid in the rest of the way easily before stilling to allow Baekhyun to adjust.

But she didn’t really need it. Now that she was relaxed- no longer tense with the fact that _holy shit this was it_ \- all she wanted was for Jongin to keep going.

“You can move,” Baekhyun told him breathlessly, angling her hips up and feeling the way it made Jongin shift slightly inside of her.

Still being careful, Jongin slowly pulled out and then pushed back in just as cautiously. But it still had tingles rolling over Baekhyun’s skin, clamping her knees tightly around his hips.

The next thrust was a little faster, and the next one even more so.

Once Jongin could see that Baekhyun wasn’t uncomfortable or in any pain, he picked up the pace, and _oh_.

Baekhyun tipped her head back as Jongin thrusted fluidly into her. She’d seen the way he could move his hips when he danced, and had always hoped...but it was a different thing entirely to feel it against her.

Canting her hips up, Baekhyun met his thrusts as well as she could until he sped up enough that she couldn’t keep up. Instead, she wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked her ankles together against his lower back.

“Is it okay?” Jongin asked, out of breath as he kept up his pace.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun gasped, moaning when Jongin started fucking into her harder. “Fuck. _Jongin_.”

Jongin groaned in response and dropped down to brace himself against his forearms as he pistoned his hips into Baekhyun’s pliant body.

Panting, Baekhyun angled her hips so her clit was getting some stimulation- whining and feeling Jongin’s warm breath against her neck.

“Gonna-” Jongin grunted, hips stuttering as he came and rode out his orgasm with little staccato thrusts into her that had him grinding his pelvic bone against her.

Just the fact that Jongin had come because of her, _inside_ of her (and also inside the condom, of course), had Baekhyun shuddering with want.

“Hold on,” Jongin muttered shakily, pulling out of Baekhyun and leaving her feeling empty.

Baekhyun watched with bleary eyes as Jongin got up from the bed and took the condom off his dick, fumbling slightly as he tied the end of it and dropped it in the trash.

“Jongin, please,” Baekhyun begged as Jongin made his way back over to her.

Immediately, Jongin climbed back on the bed and crawled over her, covering her body with his without putting all of his weight on her. The warmth of his skin felt good after the cool air of the room, and Baekhyun arched her back so her sensitive nipples dragged over his chest.

Wasting no time, Jongin slid three fingers into her and pressed his palm against her aching clit.

Baekhyun moaned, hips moving toward his touch and body pulsing around his fingers. She was already strung out on pleasure from having him inside of her, so she was painfully close after just a minute or so of Jongin’s fingers pumping into her how he knew she liked.

“ _Oh_ ,” Baekhyun groaned, hips rocking and head tipping back. “So close.”

Jongin pressed his palm more solidly against her clit and crooked his fingers to drag inside of her just so and-

Baekhyun felt the pleasure that had been building up and coiling beneath her skin explode and burst from her as she stared blindly at the ceiling- lights flashing in her field of vision and body shaking with the force of her release.

Working her through her release, Jongin kept up the pleasure as long as Baekhyun could stand it- gasping as her body spamed and jerked against the bed- before he slowed his movements and gently brought her down.

Baekhyun took a deep breath and relaxed against the mattress, reaching out and managing to get an arm around Jongin’s neck even with her eyes closed.

“Sorry I...finished first,” Jongin mumbled, rolling to Baekhyun’s side and pressing his nose against her neck.

“Hm?”

Baekhyun was too busy feeling _well fucked_ for the first time to know what he was talking about.

“You didn’t get to come during...sex,” Jongin explained, looking at Baekhyun sheepishly when she opened her eyes.

She let out a disbelieving laugh at the fact that he was apologizing after she’d come so hard her legs were still tingling.

“Yeah, but I got to come,” Baekhyun reminded him, pulling him in for a lazy kiss. “And it was fucking amazing.”

Jongin huffed out a shy laugh.

“Still… next time I’ll try to last longer…” he promised, cheeks flushed.

“Okay, but it’s really fine,” Baekhyun assured him with a fond smile, still basking in her orgasm and feeling like she could use a nap.

“I also…” Jongin cut himself off with a nervous chuckle, “want to feel you come when I’m still inside you.”

Baekhyun felt a jolt of arousal shoot through her so fast her head was spinning. Suddenly, she wasn’t so tired anymore.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Baekhyun cursed, slamming her lips against Jongin’s and instigating a very messy kiss.

When she felt him hardening against her hip a few minutes later, she smirked.

“Wanna feel what that’s like now?”

Jongin reached across her to make a grab for another condom.

 

\---

 

After a second round that was even more amazing than the first (wherein Jongin _did_ get to find out what it felt like for Baekhyun to come when he was inside of her), Baekhyun was exhausted, but content. And if Jongin’s leaden limbs resting on her and his happy nuzzling against her neck were anything to go by, he felt the same.

“Thank you for waiting for me,” Jongin murmured into her skin, and Baekhyun felt her stomach flutter at the sincerity in his voice.

Baekhyun’s first instinct was to make a joke because she still didn’t quite know what to do when things got serious, but she didn’t want Jongin to think that she was brushing off his feelings.

Thinking for a moment about the right thing to say, Baekhyun finally spoke.

“Thank you for choosing me.”

And she really, really meant it- still not over the fact that Jongin held sex in such high regard and yet he’d chosen _her_ to experience it with.

“Of course I chose you,” he said softly, pulling back to look Baekhyun in the eye. “There was no one else I could even imagine-” He cut himself off, looking a little embarrassed, so Baekhyun just scooted forward and pressed her lips to his before tucking her head under his chin and curling an arm around his ribs.

“Me too,” she murmured, hoping Jongin knew what she meant since she was responding to something he hadn’t even said.

But his arms around her suggested that he did- squeezing her tightly before relaxing with her still in his embrace.

Unsurprisingly,Jongin drifted off to sleep first.

As Baekhyun felt herself starting to doze, she noted that she didn’t feel any different now that she’d lost her virginity- just as she’d predicted.

She didn’t feel like a new person or like she had a new perspective on life.

There _were_ feelings building inside her that she’d never felt before, but she suspected they had little to do with sex. Rather, they had everything to do with the boy wrapped around her.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternately titled _Baek Popping_ because my head is a weird place to be.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/) if you are so inclined ^^


End file.
